Lidiando con las frustraciones
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras las actuaciones de un nuevo parahumano, Piggot organiza una reunión para ver como pueden detenerla. Sin embargo, sucede algo inesperado...


_"Señores, la situación se nos esta yendo de las manos"_comenzó Emily Piggot, mirando a los miembros locales del Protectorado, los Ward y cada agente del PRT en la sala, los cuales asintieron antes de que les informarse sobre la última supervillana cuyo nombre y acciones llegaron a oídos de la prensa_"Desde que la autodenominada Mascara ha aparecido hemos quedado en ridículo frente al resto del país"_

La pantalla frente a la mesa de reuniones mostró una chica calva vestida con un traje color plátano. Su cara estaba tapada por una mascara de calavera verde, aunque los superheroes que ya se habían encontrado con ella no sabían si era de verdad una careta o su verdadera cara debido a que era muy expresiva.

_"Desde que llego no ha hecho nada más que hacernos parecer incompetentes"_gruño mostrando mucha más frustración, rabia y agotamiento que nunca antes_"Ha robado todos los bancos de la ciudad en un día mientras nos hacia correr tanto a la policía como a nosotros en círculos, humillo a los lideres de las principales bandas callejeras tanto que se metieron voluntariamente en sus celdas y ha descargado casi todos nuestros archivos en la Red, excepto por las identidades de nuestros agentes"_

Mientras que esos crímenes claramente la mostraban como una amenaza, la realidad era que no había matado a nadie todavía. Parecía haber tomado como objetivo hacer las vidas de los sindicatos criminales y bandas callejeras, junto a las de una gran cantidad de criminales menores, lo más difíciles y humillantes posibles. Cada miembro del Empire 88 y los Azn Bad Boys, desde Kaiser y Lung a los esbirros encargados de cambiar el papel higiénico de sus respectivas bases, habían sido enviados al hospital totalmente agotados tras bailar sincronizadamente durante varios días ante una comisaria. Sus robos habían sido hechos casualmente el mismo día que los Undersiders habían intentado atracar un banco y acabo devolviendo todo el dinero con globos de aire caliente atados a las bolsas de billetes dos días después, así que no había ningún daño duradero. Su razonamiento había sido que, tal y como ponía en una nota que había adjuntado a cada bolsa:

**¡Si no hay dinero nadie puede robar, así que me lo voy a llevar primero!**

Aun así, el quid de la cuestión era que había expuesto secretos del PRT y cometido robo a plena luz del día.

Pero lo peor era el descenso en el nivel de confianza que el público tenia en ellos, debido tanto a la fuga de documentos clasificados como a su fracaso absoluto a la hora de detenerla, y eso era algo que molestaba a Piggot mas que nada ya que no podía controlarla.

_"Ya sabemos todo eso, Emily"_dijo Armmaster con resignación mirando su traje aún cubierto con personajes de _**My Little Pony**_ a pesar de sus intentos de lavarlos. Incluso cuando había creado un disfraz nuevo los malditos dibujos solo se habían copiado en el mismo_"Solo tienes que decirnos que tienes un plan para esto"_

_"Por favor, ten un plan"_dijo Aegis moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento_"Me estoy quedando sin ropa"_

Esa afirmación anteriormente habría provocado protestas de los asistentes de alto nivel, aunque la cantidad de humillación que estaba pasando era legendaria. Aparentemente el hecho de que su nombre era el mismo que el de un escudo mítico atraía a la Mascara, ya que continuamente lo dejaba desnudo públicamente excepto por su casco solo para mostrar que no estaba tan bien defendido.

_"En realidad, las bandas se han puesto en contacto con nosotros. Hemos acordado una tregua hasta que sea capturada, por lo que podemos centrarnos solo en ella. No es ni siquiera el doce por ciento de un plan, pero nos las apañaremos"_

Fue en ese momento cuando Clockblocker decidió exponer algo que llevaba un tiempo molestándolo.

_"Perdón, directora, pero, ¿cuantos bancos hay en la ciudad?"_

_"Veinte, ¿por que?"_

_"Acabo de acordarme de las horas de los robos y no puedo dejar de preguntarme como pudo atracar los bancos por parejas, ya que solo hay diez horas de robo, y, por tanto, o estaba en dos lugares a la vez o, bueno,..."_

La sala quedo en silencio mientras todo el mundo se miraba muy incomodo ante las posibles implicaciones que el niño estaba dejando caer.

_"¡D...Directora! ¡La imagen!"_exclamo uno de los soldados. Piggot la miro y su mandíbula cayo. Donde antes había una sola Mascara ahora había dos soplando besos a la cámara. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra un brazo cayo alrededor de su hombro. En ambos lados.

_"¡Mira esto!"_

_"¡¿Todos aquí reunidos, solo para nosotras?!"_

_"¡Habéis llegado a nuestros corazones!"_

_"¡Realmente sois..."_

_"...los mejores!"_

Hablando del diablo, pensaron horrorizados.

_"¡¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas?!"_

_"¡Todos parecéis salidos de un funeral!"_

_"¡Vamos a animar un poco las cosas!"_

_"Oh, mierda..."_susurro Piggot al ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes...**

_"¿Preparada para lidiar con tus frustraciones, SS?"_pregunto Taylor.

_"Por supuesto, Tay"_dijo cogiendo su mascara_"No puedo creer lo bueno que es esto"_

_"Mejor que romper los huesos de la gente, ¿o no?"_

_"La verdad es que si"_afirmo antes de besarla en la boca, como tenían la costumbre de hacer antes de provocar un alboroto.

Llevaban realizando esa terapia desde hacia años, cuando había descubierto a Taylor poniéndose la mascara y humillando a Emma en secreto después de que esta hubiese pasado toda la semana burlándose por la muerte de su madre. La había visitado en su casa al día siguiente y fue en ese momento cuando le propuso que cada una probaría el método de la otra para ver cuál disfrutaba más. Ella entonces le había prestado la careta y se sorprendió al verse disfrutando con todo, a pesar de olvidar lo que hacia al ponérsela inicialmente.

La mascara había pertenecido a la madre de Taylor, que afirmaba que era un recuerdo que su bisabuelo trajo de Noruega. En un giro irónico, tal y como ambas habían descubierto, la mascara no ocultaba tu identidad sino que forzaba a la persona a comportarse como realmente eran, que, en su caso, era dos niñas muy frustradas por diversas cuestiones que, en el fondo, solo deseaban disfrutar y divertirse.

Tras la prueba, Taylor alegremente se puso la mascara y, decidiendo que quería un compañero de juegos, creo otra para ella.

Un efecto secundario del uso de las mascaras era que también ampliaba sus sentimientos y deseos mientras reducía sus inhibiciones, por lo que, cuando eran lo bastante mayores, acabaron orbitando la una a la otra. No es como si realmente se quejasen.

Estas últimas semanas eran la primera vez que se mostraban en público y estaban disfrutando mucho de hacer un trabajo mejor que quienes supuestamente deberían hacer el trabajo, a quienes pensaban hacer una visita en ese momento.


End file.
